White Roses and a gulf
by Loretha Blade
Summary: Una historia basada en una imaginación nacida de mi mente retorcida :D


_**Aclaro:** Los personajes no son de mi autoría... estos son obra de Hajime Isayama**!**_

_*****Esta historia nació de una de las tantas imaginaciones que ha tenido mi hermosa mente retorcida, y fue impulsada y apoyada por la gente bella y hermosa de LeviHanji Fan de Facebook._  
_Anuncio publicitario: si eres fan de esta pareja únete al grupo, no te arrepentirás_

_Sin más rodeos… mi escrito :D_

* * *

Hanji estaba hablando con Eren sobre los experimentos que le realizaba a sus titanes cuando un soldado entro bruscamente al recinto

**Soldado:** ¿está la jefe del escuadrón presente?

Hanji respondió con un movimiento de cabeza

**Soldado:** ¡sus titanes fueron… Ambos fueron asesinados!

Esa noticia le cayó como un baldado de agua fría.

**Hanji:** no es cierto no puede ser posible, Bean y Sony han sido asesinados

Ella entro en un momento de pánico y shock por esta trágica noticia, mientras Rivaille la miraba con los otros soldados. 5 minutos después de lamentarse y maldecir por la muerte de sus queridos titanes empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo a través de un bosque cercano al cuartel, no sin antes mirar el rostro de Rivaille, pero como era común se encontró con la fría mirada de este y su típico ceño fruncido que la entristeció profundamente y la impulso aún más a salir de tal lugar.

Rivaille, estaba preocupado (aunque no lo demostraba); al ver como estaba Hanji decidió seguirla, ya que entendía que ese estado ella podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa incluso podía acabar con su vida.

Mientras la seguía vio que Hanji se detuvo frente a unas rosas blancas que solo nacían cada otoño en el bosque, eran unas rosas muy hermosas y en los pétalos de estas yacían una gotas de rocío

**Hanji:** Que flores tan hermosas, pero que tristeza que nadie pueda contemplarlas y admirar su belleza, realmente me llena de tristeza saber que ustedes están tan solas como yo en este lugar.

Ella las contemplo por unos minutos, y mientras sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos siguió si camino; Rivaille que a lo lejos la seguía, sintió un impulso de llevarle aquellas flores a Hanji, y lo primero que hizo fue cortarlas con la punta de su espada tan delicadamente como le fuera posible; él aun no entendía que lo impulsaba a realizar tales actos, solo sabía que desde hace ya algún tiempo venia teniéndolos y que esos impulsos aumentaban cuando estaba cerca a aquella chica. Hanji se alejaba cada vez más, debía cortar las rosas más rápido sino la perdería de su vista.

Cuando aquellas rosas yacían en sus manos, afano su paso ya que la distancia con Hanji era demasiada

**Rivaille:** —pensaba— porque no paras de una buena vez Mujer, porque simplemente no superas eso y ya.

Esto repetía una y otra vez mientras la seguía.

Ya pasado un corto tiempo vio a Hanji parada sobre una roca que estaba en el abismo, él se alteró tanto que su corazón palpitaba a mil, él no quería que a Hanji le pasara algo y no lo permitiría; en ese momento él entendió por qué sus impulsos, era muy obvio por primera vez en su vida él, Rivaille, el mejor soldado de la humanidad se había enamorado.

**Rivaille:** —susurro mientras estaba detrás de un árbol— por favor Hanji no lo hagas, hoy he entendió que eres mi razón para seguir en esto, la razón para mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, mi razón para seguir viviendo en este mundo.

Hanji tenía intenciones de lanzarse por aquel abismo y acabar con su vida pero no pudo, algo dentro de su corazón se lo impido así que lo único que hizo fue sentarse en aquella roca. Mientras estaba sentada en la roca del abismo diviso la llanura, realmente era hermoso aquel paisaje, esto le provoco una sonrisa; El viento corría en aquel lugar y ella soltó sus cabellos para que flotaran a la par.

Rivaille que la observaba desde aquel árbol, se dijo a si mismo-

**Rivaille:** ella sin duda alguna es un ángel, su belleza es inigualable, podrá mostrarse un poco loca y a veces actúa muy fuera de lo común, pero así deben ser los ángeles, únicos y especiales, debo ser un gran afortunado al poder contemplarla, aunque debo ser un completo idiota por mostrarme con tanta frialdad, seguramente ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Rivaille había pensado irse de aquel lugar pero al escuchar a Hanji no pudo moverse. Aquella chica no solo estaba triste porque habían asesinado a sus titanes, sino que también estaba triste porque ella creía que Rivaille no la amaba

**Hanji:** Mis titanes, mis hermosos Bean y Sony, ¿por qué me los quitaron? ¿Por qué el mundo se encarga de quitarme lo que más quiero? ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel?, ellos me hacían compañía, ahora estoy tan sola. Soy tan ilusa.

Grita esto último mientras miró el abismo un momento, el recuerdo del rostro de Rivaille de horas antes apareció en su mente y siguió hablando-

**Hanji:** ¿por qué me sigo mintiendo a mí misma?… seguirme ilusionando con un imposible, solo me causo más dolor.

Ella Suspiro y siguió

**Hanji:** Te amo Rivaille, te he amado desde el primer día en que te vi...

Rivaille que se encontraba oculto tras aquel árbol, se impresiono al oír aquellas palabras, su corazón latía tanto, se sentía impulsado a ir a donde estaba Hanji, y abrazarla, besarla, darle aquellas rosas blancas que había cortado tan delicadamente, expresarle todo su amor, de decirle Te amo Hanji, eres mi razón para vivir; pero se contuvo solo un poco para permitirse escuchar todo lo que quería decir Hanji.

**Hanji:** si ese día, lo recuerdo muy bien, llegaste al cuartel con Irvin, tenías el cabello largo, recogido con un colero y llevabas unos harapos puesto, eras muy tímido o tal vez serio no lo sé; recuerdo que Mike se burló de tu estatura y tu fruncías tu ceño, Dios, ese ceño que te caracteriza; yo te miraba y solo una pregunta rondaba en mi mente ¿quién eras tú?, jeje esa pregunta no duro mucho ya que Irvin nos presentó, tu fijaste tu mirada en mí y yo solo me intimide y Salí corriendo de ese lugar, sentía tanta vergüenza… definitivamente fue un gran día aquel.

De sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas, lagrimas que reflejaban como estaba su corazón en ese momento

**Hanji:** —suspiro por segunda vez—…pero, no puedo evitar sentirme tan mal... —miró a la llanura— estoy destinada a estar sola, porque siempre lo que amo siempre se va para no regresar o es un simple imposible. Dios, cada vez que lo veo no sé si me quedarme quieta o me lanzarme hacia él, será que sigo soñando, me arriesgo a perder, y es que me gusta tanto que en él siempre estoy pensando no sé, porque simplemente no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón.

Rivaille no aguanto más estar tras aquel árbol, se llenó de valentía, tomo las rosas blancas y llego a donde estaba Hanji, acto seguido se siento a su lado y le dijo.

**Rivaille:** Hanji, estaré siempre conmigo, no importa que, así arriesgue mi vida siempre estaré para ti y eso es porque…

Hanji se sorprendió al ver a Rivaille a su lado y sus lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro tras escuchar aquellas palabras. Mientras tanto un nudo se formaba en la garganta de aquel hombre, pero sabía que tenía que decirle todo en ese momento, era ahora o nunca-

**Rivaille:** Hanji eres mi razón de existir, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te vivo soñando cada noche, es difícil para mí decir las cosas que quiero decir a veces, pero bueno no hay nadie aquí más que tú y yo y aquella llanura, es el lugar perfecto, todo lo que tengo para decirte son estas tres palabras "Te amo Hanji" y eso resume todo lo que siento por ti.

Rivaille le entrego las rosas blancas que ella había contemplado momentos antes

**Hanji:** —pensaba— él me trajo aquellas rosas, ¿acaso me ha seguido todo este tiempo? y ¿acaso él ha escuchado todo lo que he dicho?

Ella recibió sonrojada las flores y le sonrió mostrándole su gratitud. Después de unos segundos él limpio las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de la chica con su pañuelo, no resistió más y la abrazo, ella correspondió su abrazo y aunque muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, prefirió callar y seguir sentada abrazada de su amado viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol tras aquella llanura.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

_Bueno aquí está mi primer Fic... Espero que les guste y si tiene algo que decirme no duden en hacerlo!_

_Merci, Merci beaucoup por leer mi primer escrito! Prometo hacer más! :D_


End file.
